If Walls Could Talk
by SassyAngel
Summary: In the walls of P.S. 119 a murder happened. Helga must find out who and why, before it's to late. The killers is getting closer and closer just as she about to discover the secrect...R&R please! I finally updated!
1. Prologue: The Reunion Happy Times! ^_^ o...

If Walls could Talk  
  
An: Guess whose back? Back again. Sassy's tell a friend. Guess whose back, Guess whose back, Guess whose back, Guess whose back, Guess whose back Lol sorry I got caught up in the moment. So here's my new story if Walls could talk. It all came to me in a dream. *get's starry eyed* Sorry. The story is mainly in Helga's point of view but in the beginning we'll be seeing good ol' Arnold. The rest is about Helga finding clues and stuff. So tell me what you think k? Now on with the story!  
  
Prologue: The Reunion Happy Times! ^_^ or is it? ^-^  
  
32 Year old Arnold was walking down the familiar halls of PS 119. Running his hands across the walls and lockers as if to trigger lost memories of his past. He sighed "this was the best time of my life" he said to himself. "Hello Arnold" called a soft voice behind him; he turned around to be face with two pairs of blue eyes. "Helga?" he asked as he backed up to have a better look of her. She was talker and much prettier, her blonde hair cut short to her shoulders. She was wearing a black pants suit. "Long time no see" she said with a smile. "Yeah" Arnold agreed, "How have you been for the past ten years?" Helga asked. "Wonderful Lila and I are engaged and are to marry in a few months." Arnold informed. Helga nodded. "I see" she whispered and Arnold noticed for a second sadness on her pretty face. "What about you?" Arnold asked. "I fine never better but since I'm so busy with work I have no time for a love life you see." Helga said as she took a sip of wine. "So what do you do for a living?" he asked as the both started to walk down the hallway. "Oh I'm a detective of crime" Helga answered and took another sip of her wine. "And you?" she asked. "Oh I'm the owner of a cooperation business" he answered. Helga nodded. "Well I must be going Arnold it was nice seeing you again" Helga said as she walked away. "Bye!" he called behind her back. Arnold started to hum to himself as he continued his walked down memory lane (I just love that saying! ^_^ not really) when he was quickly pulled in to a closet. "What do you want?" Arnold asked a hint of fear in his voice. "You know what I want, I want that disk!" the voice hissed. "I told I won't give it to you!" Arnold protested. "Well then I guess you have to pay!" and the next think Arnold knew he felt cold melt on his temple. "Go ahead shoot me but you'll never get that disk!" Arnold hissed back. The person laughed "that's where you're wrong Arnold!" the person yelled and ripped of their mask. Arnold gasped, "I can't believe you're-". But he was cut off by a gunshot; Arnold's body fell to the ground lifeless.  
  
Helga was chatting happily with Phoebe when a frightened Lila busted into the room in tears. "Arnold's dead!" She screamed and crumbled to the floor in tears. "Where is he?" Gerald yelled as ran through the crowds towards Lila. She pointed a shaky finger down the hall. "Near the janitor's closet" she wailed as she continued to cry. Helga's heart sank. 'Who would possibly want to kill him?' she thought to herself as she walked down the hall towards Arnold's body.  
  
Police where already there hovering over his body. "I'm sorry ma'am this area is for police personal only." Explained the chubby police officer. Helga ignored him as she flashed her badge and continued to towards his body.  
  
Helga gasped as she looked upon his motionless body. His green eyes looked strait ahead and his mouth was slightly open. Blood was drip down the side of his head and she noticed a wound on his temple. 'He was shot' she thought as she began to take notes and walk around his body. As she walked around once more she noticed a slip of white paper in his pocket. Quickly she grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket making sure no one was looking. 'This is going to be a long night' she thought as she grabbed a mug of coffee, and continued to take notes.  
  
AN: Bad isn't it? Well tell me what you think k? If you like it I promise I'll make it better! I swear! *snorts*. Just kidding. 


	2. Chapter 1:The hunt begins

Chapter 1: The Hunt begins  
  
AN: ' ' means thought and / / is dairy entrée * * means emphases on k?  
  
/ June 12  
  
You know the saying if Walls could talk? Well I wish they did it would help me a lot on the case. The reunion was only days ago and I still am not able to find a single thing! It's so frustrating! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I have talked to so many people and each person is as clueless as the next!! GGGGGGGRRRRRRR!/  
  
Flashback  
  
"So what relationship you have with Arnold" Helga asked through gritted teeth, Lila sniffled and replied "we'll I'm his fiancé and I guess friend." Lila dabbed her eyes and sniffled again. Helga rolled her eyes. "Did Arnold ever act *weird* at some times?" she asked again Lila sniffled. "Sometimes." She answered. "As in" Helga let the sentence drop for Lila to continue. Lila sniffed again. "Well he would work really late and was very secretive in what he did at work as if he was hiding something, and he would always asked what I would do if he died for no reason. He would ask me if I would be okay and wouldn't get to upset." Lila replied Helga nodded. "Thank you Lila" Helga said dismissively and walked away. End of flashback  
  
Helga gulped down the rest of her coffee as she reviewed the notes. Then it hit her. 'The note!' She thought as she digged through her desk trying to remember where she placed it. "Ah ha!" she said happily as she held up the note victoriously. It read:  
  
If you are reading this note then I'm already dead. 'I wouldn't have guessed' Helga thought sarcastically. But she continued to read the note. I have something I need you to help me. They want something form me and I need you to stop them. 'How?' Helga wondered. Go to my house and take the disk marked 'WDM' You have to help me don't let in get in the wrong hands.  
  
Helga dropped the letter what the hell have gotten myself in too.  
  
AN: I finally updated!!! Yah!! And I'm nominated!!!! Yah!! *throws confetti* Party!!! Joking well Please vote and tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 2: While You're Sleeping

Chapter 2: While your sleeping  
  
A red headed woman pulled up to the three story house, a delicate manicured hand tilted her glasses showing her green eyes. Her full red lips curved into a smile. 'This is going to be too easy' she thought and a small chuckle escapes from her lips. She opened the car door and two long slender legs appeared. Stepping out, she adjusted her leather black jump suit, and grabbed her back pack from the back, and pulled it over her slender shoulders. Looking around to see if the coast was clear she darted towards the side of the house. Once she reached her destination she dropped her back and pulled out a gun with a four sided claw at the top, she pointed it up and pulled the trigger sending the claw up in the air, as it attached itself to the roof of the house. She gave it a tug to see if it was safe, then she began to climb. When she finally reached the top she delicately wiped the sweat off of her forehead, smiled. She swiftly ran across the roof top until she came to a vent. Pulling it out slowly she peeked her head to see if no one was around, then quickly she lowered herself down. Leaving the rope and pulley behind she ran towards the bedroom.  
  
She entered the room quietly not to disturb the sleeping figure in the bed. The room was big, with what looked like to be red carpet, with cream colored sheets, and curtains. She looked around and saw a hallway that seemed to lead somewhere. Curious she followed the hallway that lead to a computer room. Smiling the woman crept to the computer and started to rummage through it quietly. Finding what she wanted she ran out the door, down the hallway and out the house and into the dark night. Jumping in her car she laughed evilly as she pulled of her red wig allowing her blonde hair to tumble to her shoulders, she pulled out the contacts showing her bright blue eyes. She held up the disk marked 'WDM' proudly and laughed again "Man that was fun I haven't don't that in years." She said to herself as she sped of into the night, throwing away the wig in the process.  
  
An: yep that it's I kind of have writers block at the moment, but I'll try and update soon. 


End file.
